


Choco-fluff Hair Naturally Doesn't Arrange Itself In This Manner

by CrossMirror



Category: Final Fantasy XIII Series
Genre: Almost Educational, Crack, F/F, Licking, No Plot/Plotless
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-25
Updated: 2019-01-25
Packaged: 2019-10-15 23:08:12
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 772
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17538068
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CrossMirror/pseuds/CrossMirror
Summary: Fang has a horrible headache and Vanille has a cure.Results may vary if actually attempted.





	Choco-fluff Hair Naturally Doesn't Arrange Itself In This Manner

Vanille barged into Fang's room, and uncovered the windows.  
  
“Good morning! Rise and shine! Actually, it's already almost noon. It's not like you to sleep in this late.”  
  
“Please, shut off the lights. I've got a splitting headache,” Fang groaned. She rolled away from the window, pulling the blanket to cover her head.  
  
“Sorry,” Vanille said, covering the windows, “Need any help?”  
  
“Yes, but please be quiet, shhh.”  
  
She complied, and softly said, “Did you take painkillers, eat breakfast, drink enough water?”  
  
Fang nodded through the blankets. “I did all those things.”  
  
“This looks like a big one. I need you to face me,” Vanille said.  
  
Fang turned to Vanille, uncovering her head from the blanket. The pain drained her, made her too weak to get up and open her eyes. Vanille held the side of Fang's head.  
  
“Pinch and push the bridge of your nose where the eyes are, and I'll rub your temples.”  
  
Fang followed her instructions.

  
_Pinch-pinch, push-push._  
  
_Rub-rub, circle-circle._

  
Fang opened her eyes and gasped, “Wow, what is this magic? It's like the border surrounding my head dissipated, taking the headache with it.”  
  
“It's the pressure points,” Vanille stopped rubbing and moved her hands away from Fang.  
  
“Wait,” Fang gripped Vanille's upper arm, “It still lingers, though less splitting, and more cracking.”  
  
Vanille rolled up her imaginary sleeves. “It looks like I have to go all out. Scoot over.”

She patted Fang’s back, and jumped into bed as soon as Fang gave enough room. Fang laid on her side with Vanille behind her.  
  
“Lay on my arm,” she said, her hand at the crevice between Fang's head and pillow.  
  
Fang let up, and Vanille pushed right through. She bent her arm up and held Fang's head from the neck, with her hand resting on Fang's cheek. Her other arm latched as a headband.  
  
“Head is secured,” Vanille announced.  
  
Fang pivoted it.  
  
“Locking mechanism will activate.” Vanille tightened her hold, and scooted even closer to Fang.

Soft, comfortable lumps pushed the back of her head. She pushed back against them, turning her head, looking for the perfect spot.

  
Vanille squeezed a lot harder.  
  
“Stop it, I'm a bit sensitive _there_ .”  
  
“Ah, sorry,” Fang blushed in embarrassment.

  
  
Vanille didn't let up her hold.  
  
“Is it better?”  
  
“I think the headache transferred to the top of my head.”  
  
“Good, good,” Vanille said, as she loosened her grip back to securing strength, and rubbed Fang from cheek to neck.

  
She put her chin on top of Fang's head.  
  
“I'm going to use you as my perch now.”  
  
Fang didn't say anything. They laid like this for thirty seconds before Vanille found a different place to perch, and another, and another. Before long, the perching turned into pecking.  
  
Fang said, “Okay, bird. You won't find any food here.”  
  
“But there are so many seeds!”  
  
Vanille rapid-fired the pecks. Fang let Vanille eat the seeds, but the red bird eventually got bored. Fang got a little sad; she liked the feeling too. The micro-impact-reverberations from Vanille's chin canceled out the waves of dull pain.

 

Vanille shifted to a slightly higher position on the bed, with Fang's head still secured. Something circular and soft planted itself on her head. Fang felt the circumference shrink before the circle planted on a different part, full circumference.

“What are you doing?” Fang asked.  
  
“I’m grazing. Do you want me to stop?”  
  
“No, keep going. It feels good.”  
  
Vanille scraped the rest of Fang's pain with her lips. Fang was nearly healed. Then, something flat and damp dragged itself back to front. Fang cringed and shuddered.  
  
“What's going on?”  
  
“Since I'm a grazing cow, I'm gonna give you a real cowlick.”  
  
“Not my hair!”  
  
“Whoa, hold her down!” Vanille said to her arms, squeezing Fang's head, “It’s your payment for my services.”  
  
“Fine. You're lucky I like it. But...”  
  
Fang turned around, facing Vanille, or rather her breasts, and hugged her.  
  
“You're going front to back. The other way feels wrong.”  
  
Vanille nodded, and eagerly tasted Fang until her tongue tired. The warm wetness gave Fang a mix of pleasure and mild disgust, but the cooling saliva refreshed her. Worth it.

“Thanks for helping me with my headache. I feel in tip-top shape again.”  
  
“No problem, wanna hang out today?”  
  
“Yeah, let me fix my hair,” Fang said, pushing her damp head against Vanille's chin.  
  
Fang went to the restroom, towel-dried her hair, and combed it. However, some stubborn tufts would not flatten.  
  
“Ah, forget it. I guess I'll have to be a Chocobo today,” Fang said to herself.  
  
Little did she know this new hairstyle would be **permanent**.


End file.
